The use of portable digital devices, including portable media players and smart phones, has dramatically increased in recent years. The portable digital devices have become an integral part of people's daily lives, so much so that many of them wish or are required to take these devices with them wherever they go. However, because these devices vary in size, shape, and weight, it may be difficult or impossible to carry them in certain situations. Users generally encounter this problem when wearing clothing with small, restrictive pockets or clothing without pockets. The problem is exacerbated when the user is performing physical activity, such that it is not practical or comfortable to carry these devices in hands.
Conventionally, many cell phone case pockets are available, where the users willing to access their smart phones have to take out their smart phone from the case pocket which may be attached to the user's belt or waistband. However, the portable digital devices may slip-off from user's hands, especially when they are engaged in a physical activity. Most of the conventional smart phone case pockets available have relatively a common purpose of protecting the smart phone from being dropped. Further, many user carry a cell phone case and a separate bag or folder to carry personal articles such as keys, identification cards or any other such items.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for holding and carrying personal items such as portable digital devices, keys, identification cards, or other such items.